Ginga Deed
Ginga.Deed Born: 06/11/2009 (10 years old; 3664 days) *6/23/2019* Ginga Deed is actually a man who likes a really shitty anime about dogs that model themselves after the yakuza, didn't you know that? The story of Blue. Ginga.Deed was created in the pre summer of 09. The first few months were spent running around aimlessly from sandbox to sandbox and all over the former Teen Grid. Among his travels he came across Kayla.Mekanic. Though shy by nature her kind heart soon swayed Ginga. One day Kayla mentions seeing a unique item at the freebee place in the Nix sim did Ginga come across S.L.M.C armor from Rome and Talon. Intrigued by the look and idea that Second Life could be played in a First Person Shooter type way brought upon his interest. Some digging lead him to believe that Black Talon was in all fact the Bee's knees and sought to make his own group. Creating Black Talon V.2 with another one of his friends Fredric Leeeroy. Quickly was the idea scraped as former Talon members showed great distaste of their former name being tattered by a noob. With this Ginga.Deed and Fredric.Leeeroy decided to create another group, The group after little to no time was created. -Silver Fang Mercenarys- The group gained little to no action as the group had nothing to offer to anyone, after a week or so the group was a failure and put on the back burner. With this they decided to join their friend they had tried to recruit Karlito.Finesmith who had plans already in motion to create his own group. The group was called Clone Republic or CR a starwars S.L.M.C group Though the group was much more refined and had a general goal a hate towards ASR a main stream S.L.M.C group at the time. The group never managed to do much. The group would go on hiatus until the eventual death of the group. Out of annoyance of the groups death did Gin and Fredric pull together to make a deal with Karlito. A deal that would be the start of a long chain of groups. Silver Fang was born. Under the guidance of Ginga.Deed, Fredric.Leeeroy, Kayla.Mekanic and Karlito.Finesmith. Silver Fang being a color and a animal part to be impartial on Black Talon's name was created serving a vow under 4 oaths. Courage, Bravery, Heart, Honor. The groups main goal was to be a introduction into the S.L.M.C. The group tried it's best to conform to random attacks on Teen Grid bases as well as ASR's sim or at Lexington or Concord. Silver Fang's early days had no armor or weapons to it's name but still conducted fights. The final day of Silver Fang came when Karlito invited another group's leader into the group as a Alliance. The role given had the ability to eject members. The Alliance was not discussed with the other 3 leaders and lead to the the death of the group. The death of the group tore at Ginga.Deed's mind as he had taken heart of the group's well being. Ashamed that the group had been killed did Ginga decide to remake the group with only himself as the leader to stop further mistakes. Silver Fang Legends within a day of the death of Silver Fang did Legends rise. Ginga determined to make a name for the group took full responsibility for it. Learning to Prim build to make armor as well as utilize sculptys. Did the group get it's first few armors unique to it. Though poor in look even to armor made 3 years prior in other groups. It was it's own look and sprouted the logo upon it. Ginga would lead attacks on the group that had killed it's former name to no avail. Under geared under manned and under skilled the group couldn't do anything that a group with real training could do. Ginga created the Training Box. A fairly large prim build that taught the basics of S.L.M.C movement. As well as ways to take advantage of the environment. The box featured a Prim jumping wall, A balance beam, bullet dodging course and spacing test. Though basic it helped allot in training people who had no experience with the S.L.M.C to get a feel for moving around without getting shot as much. The group finally was making traction picking up members and making them combat ready. At this time Ginga decided the group needed a real home base. Previous bases or outpost were small set ups near groups of interest for fighting. Thus the Training Facility in Bay city was opened. Bringing on anyone with a heart beat that wanted to learn to fight the group grew to about 30 members. Ginga unable to manage everyone needed another persons help. He called upon BloodDemon.Vemo introduced as a general role to help aid his friends of Silver Fang. As well as Casey.Spiritweaver. Together the 3 would continue to train and fight groups out of fun. The end of SFL. Ginga.Deed was turning 18 soon and asked BloodDemon if he would take over the group for him while he was on the Main grid. After much time Blood decided not to take the group unto himself as he was under his own stress in his life. With this Ginga decided it was best to let the group die off as he wouldn't be able to keep it on the divided Main grid. Handing off his title to Brian.Snowbear Formally Sweet.swordthain. It wasn't long after Ginga went to M.G did the group die off. Ginga arrived onto the M.G alone spent a few week wandering the grids. On his travels did he come across Mercs and finding the S.L.M.C was just as relevant on the M.G then it was on the T.G if not more so. Ginga was interested of how much more advanced the Main grid groups where compared to those on the Teen grid. Other then Catalyst and ASR there wasn't really any big named groups left. As it would turn out that former Teen grid members that became of age had influenced and baked the older audiences into better geared and skilled fighters. Thus Ginga would do the stupid thing that first came to his mind. A Main Grid SF group. The Birth of Silver Fang Regenerations. The first group that would incorporate older minds into the Silver Fang name. Crafting and refining a new combat program and gear set did SFR come into being. With the help from a TG friend Darkstar.Difference did SFR become much more technical and start it's path to fighting on the main grid. Within the first month of the group's start it had already gained much more traction then previous SF names. But it wasn't enough for what was to come. Ginga picked up more hours at work the summer of 2011, The group under loose management from both Ginga and Darkstar lead to a great inactivity in the group. Days would go by without anyone doing anything leading to it's death in 2012. Ginga figured it was prob for the best as he didn't have the time for the group that was needed. It also didn't help that the groups member activity had dropped to 2 people a week. The Next Era With Ginga no longer running his own group he decided to look into joining other groups. His first group he would join since CR was Vaelkyr run by Drevious. The group was a nice pace for Ginga being that he was working through his school and work just out of high school. He was with Vaelkyr for only a couple weeks 3-4 before the group turned over to another group in Drevious's absence. Thus Tyr was born. Tyr the splinter group was formed inviting all the members from Vaelkyr into it's ranks. Ginga decided not to be left behind in a now empty sim and joined Tyr. With the new group ginga tried his hands to improve his own combat ability. Asking for daily duels he would create a basic fighting tactic that worked in his favor. In the coming months The group would then go on to disband in the months to come. In the coming days Ginga would be invited by a person named Shiv into Chaos. Chaos was rich in it's 40K vibe and edgy dark tones that would peak Ginga's interest. Ginga would go on to stay with Chaos till its end. After the disband of Chaos, Ginga would once again be on the lookout for a new group to join. It was about this time he was working with a group title SF:AO that made up 5 members did he see a new group open up in the Gordon sim on TG. Coercion. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzC8E6Aaj1A Merging his current group SF:AO with Coercion did Ginga join Coercion, This would be a near permanent group for almost 2 years in which Ginga had made his way through all the ranks to the current title of Vizir. Sadly that rank would go to waste on Ginga. Deciding that work was more important then Second Life. Ginga often wouldn't come online for days or weeks at a time. Often he would spend his free time playing World of Warcraft. After some time Adonis.Cobalt suggest that Ginga make his own group. Ginga knowing full well that groups with his name under them is a bad idea declines the offer, Adonis then tempts Ginga by offering to help him get his group off the ground. Offering Scripting and other helpful extensions from his own group. Ginga decides he don't really have much to lose, with the semi success of SF:AO Ginga decides to start prep work on a new group focusing on a different path. SF:Valix or Valix short was made. It featured all the skills and work that Ginga had put into his learning while in Coercion as well as his skill to train people and recruit them. This group would be the first actual successful group to take off from Ginga.Deed a strong team and theme with people could agree with as well as the teachings of fair fun combat over the standard combat that was considered not fun. Nukes, seeking grenades of the sort that had become the norm for combat. Though Valix would get beat up pretty bad. People enjoyed fighting Valix and it became one of the most fought groups on the grid to the point of exhaustion. Ginga was already working 2 jobs to pay for the sim and gear and was burned out from logging in every day to get his sim raided day in and out. He turned to kaliluv.Resident one of the people he had personally trained in combat from scratch himself. Knowing full well that she was capable of the task did he ask her to become the second in command of Valix. This would be a good decision as she was able to keep up with the ever growing group. Ginga with less stress on his mind sinks into a mood of Work and wow again. In the coming weeks Kali outraged by the lack of activity from Ginga ask that she have full control of the groups decision making. Ginga gives in to the demand and leaves. The group at this point didn't need him. The vendors had already previously been changed to her to pay her for the gear. And the only thing Ginga had to do was pay the sim rent. During a sim rebuild Ginga got annoyed with kali and logged off. It was about 2 days later that his account would get hacked into and he would lose access to the account for 2.5 weeks. Upon returning he had found that Kali was unable to pay the sim rent as it was in Ginga's name and decided to recreate the group under her own name transferring all the members from SF:Valix to a new Valix group. Ginga upset with the turn of events couldn't really blame Kali for the decision as it was both her group too and she was doing all the work. Ginga takes his leave from the group that he made. Ginga would spend the rest of his SLMC days from one group to another. Later he would try to recreate Valix after its hiatus but the members of the New Valix group showed great distaste for it. Ginga would then go on to make Void. Another group that got some love but never really made any head way due to the same issues that plague Ginga. That being work and world of warcraft. (Side note; Ginga never made Void-- it was a Xill Flux plant) Ginga will never amount to anything more then a old SLMC member.